


Gift-Wrapped

by Mortia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Fluff, Intense Tickling, M/M, They just won't admit their feelings, Tickling, Trust, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: On his birthday, Shizuo just wanted to have a calm and uneventful day. When the Orihara twins show up at his doorstep with a giant present, he should have known that there were no uneventful days in Ikebukuru.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 24





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to publish this on Shizuo's birthday (28 January) but life got in the way and I really couldn't finish this on time. So here I am exactly one month later... Let's pretend it's still January, okay? xD
> 
> Happy birthday, Shizu-chan!

Shizuo was a simple man who liked simple things. 

He didn't care for huge and extravagant birthday parties, like the ones his brother threw for networking and publicity; as long as he could enjoy a quiet and uneventful day with his friends, without any random freaks showing up to look for trouble, he would count his birthday as a success.

Which luckily seemed to be the case today. Today, he went to work, intimidated some snivelling debtors with his presence alone, had a birthday sushi lunch with Tom and Vorona before Tom gave him the rest of the day off to enjoy as he pleased. He didn't even have to beat anyone up today. Even the flea's chaotic presence had been suspiciously absent.

The quiet evening led him to a false sense of security which is why he didn't think anything in particular when Izaya's twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi, showed up at his apartment's doorstep with a gigantic present wrapped in a silky red ribbon.

Before he could say anything, he got a face full of confetti from the confetti launchers in their hands.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo-san!" Mairu cheered loudly.

"Happy birthday." Kururi echoed, in a quieter voice.

Shizuo frowned in confusion at the twins, one with a bright grin on her face and the other with a bored look.

"Mairu, Kururi. Thank you. What are you doing here?" He asked, more confused than anything else.

"We got you a birthday present! I hope you like it! Go ahead, open it! Open it!" Mairu answered.

"Open it" Kururi echoed.

Shizuo turned to look at the ridiculously big present on his doorstep. He absently wondered how they carried it here. The box was a nondescriptive purple, topped with a red bow, no brands or identifying marks anywhere on the box. It looked innocent enough; the only thing weird about it was that it looked big enough to fit a person. 

......

Wait a minute...

Suddenly, a bad feeling grew in his gut as he warily asked: "What is it?"

"It's a surprise! Come on, open it!" Mairu urged him.

They were both looking at him expectantly, seeming determined to not say anything else and wait for him to open it.

Seeing no other way out, Shizuo cautiously reached out to undo the bow and lift the cover just enough to peek inside. How bad could it be anyway?

_Worse than he thought!!!_

He immediately closed it again with enough force to leave hand-shaped dents in the stiff cardboard box.

Well, at least that explained the flea's mysterious absence today.

They weren't as hostile as they used to be towards each other. In fact, since they started... _whatever_ their relationship was, they had been meeting more often, sometimes to fight, sometimes to flirt, sometimes to fuck, sometimes a combination of all the above. While they hadn't explicitly agreed to meet today, Shizuo knew that Izaya wouldn't be able to resist making himself a nuisance on his birthday.

... Privately, Shizuo had been struggling not to look forward to it.

With one less flea unaccounted for, he could feel his face growing hot as he stared back at the twins, stuttering "Wh-what the hell is this?!"

"Our present!" Mairu beamed proudly "We got him nice and ready for you! Feel free to keep him! No return necessary!"

Kururi nodded solemnly along with her sister.

Shizuo was still struggling to understand the contents of the box, let alone form words. The sentence "we got him nice and ready for you" was playing on repeat in his head.

"Ne, do you think you could introduce us to your brother sometime?" Mairu asked hopefully. Even Kururi was looking interested now.

So that's what this was all about. Shizuo finally regained enough sense to choke out: "Get out."

He grabbed them by the back of their sweaters and gave them a gentle push towards the exit, a push that still made them stumble from the force.

"Rude! After we went through all the trouble to get you such a nice gift!"

"Get out!" He repeated, louder, unable to say anything else.

He was breathing heavily as he finally watched them run away giggling, Mairu shouting a "You can thank us later!" over her shoulder as they disappeared around the corner.

The giant present still sat innocently on his doorstep. Shizuo eyed it warily like a poisonous bug for a moment before he quickly kicked it inside his apartment, ignoring the muffled grunt inside.

Once safely inside the privacy of his home, he took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. His fingers were itching to reach for a cigarette and for a moment he was tempted to do just that. Instead, he looked at the box and cautiously opened it again.

Inside lay Izaya, half buried in packing paper. He seemed to be mostly naked, with only a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a red ribbon - the same red ribbon wrapped around the box - artfully bound around his body, making intricate and complicated patterns over his skin like a silky shibari. His arms were bound behind his lower back; his thighs bound to his shins. He had a matching red blindfold and gag wrapped around his eyes and mouth. 

Shizuo quickly pulled off the blindfold and gag.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he watched disoriented crimson eyes blinking at the sudden brightness and a pale pink tongue darting out to lick dry lips. His own mouth suddenly went dry as well.

"Don't ask me. The little freaks caught me against my will." To his credit, Izaya seemed even more irritated at the whole situation. Not that he wouldn't have chosen to willingly put himself in a similar situation if given the opportunity, but he was pissed off at how easily the twins got the best of him and how little control he had over the situation he found himself in.

He wouldn't have chosen a position that left him so helplessly at Shizuo's mercy after all.

Shizuo was still at a loss about the whole situation but his eyes couldn't help but roam over the artfully bound body in appreciation, admiring how the white skin contrasted pleasantly with the red ribbon, exposed pink nipples erect from the cold. "B-but how? Where did they even learn something like this???"

"Hell if I know. I don't pretend to understand what goes on inside their little messed up minds." 

Shizuo snorted incredulously at those words. 

"Like you can talk", he muttered.

Eventually, the flea noticed the heated gaze on his body. "So, do you intend to release me anytime soon, Shizu-chan, or are you enjoying the view?" He mocked drily.

Shizuo could feel his face getting hotter again. "So what if I am?" The blond growled defensively.

Noticing for the first time how red and flustered Shizu-chan still was, Izaya couldn't help but appreciate his sisters' handiwork, even if he resented their part in it. Well, Izaya was nothing if not adaptable. He could probably still turn this situation in his favour.

He shifted in the box, deliberately revealing more white skin for the blond's stare. "Then you might as well finish unwrapping your gift, ne?" The flea purredseductively.

"Shut up." The blond answered him gruffly but still grabbed him by one of the silky straps over his chest, intending to pull him out of the box and release him. As he did, the packing paper moved and a dull thud was heard as something stumbled to the bottom of the box. They both curiously turned to look and Shizuo used his free hand to dig around the packing paper, fishing out the fallen objects.

He pulled out a butt plug and a bottle of lube.

Shizuo yelped and immediately dropped the objects like he was burned but not before the words "Ribbed for your pleasure!" were permanently branded into his brain.

_What is_ **_wrong_ ** _with the Orihara siblings???_

Despite his situation, Izaya couldn't help but laugh, the blond's reaction too hilarious to stay serious. Unfortunately, once he started laughing, he couldn't stop, all of the pent up energy in his body coming out at once in a giggle fit.

"Shut up!" Shizuo growled again.

When the cackling flea failed to obey, he threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched the short distance to his room. Once there, he dropped Izaya on the bed.

The brunette was still giggling, chest trembling tantalizingly with his laughs and tears of laughter shining in the corners of his eyes. Shizuo's eyes darkened dangerously at the sight.

"Well, since you're in a giggly mood, I'll give you something to laugh about." He said as he knelt intimidatingly between Izaya's bound legs, nudging them apart to accommodate his body. 

Sensing the sudden shift to dangerous territories, Izaya asked: "W-wahait! Whahat are you doing?" 

"Enjoying my gift." The blond retorted before he started squeezing the milky white inner thighs exposed by the conveniently parted legs.

Izaya _screamed_.

Towards the beginning of their relationship, Shizuo had been delighted to find out that the irritating flea was ticklish, a fact that he happily took advantage of whenever the pest got too annoying to handle. More amazingly, Shizuo had eventually found out that Izaya actually _liked_ being tickled, a fact that he vehemently denied but was obvious anyway.

That was fine with Shizuo because he loved tickling Izaya as well. Something about reducing the insufferable, conceited man to a giggly mess satisfied an urge he didn't know he had. Thus, when presented with such an inviting opportunity like this, how could he resist?

Especially, with the way Izaya immediately fell apart beneath his fingers, squealing and writhing uncontrollably under his touch, his laughter loud and genuine, so unlike the mocking laughter he usually let out.

... Granted, Shizuo had immediately gone for one of his worst spots but still.

Bound and lying on his back, Izaya was helpless to protect himself as Shizuo attacked the sensitive muscles of his thighs. With the way his thighs were tied to his shins, he couldn't find any purchase to escape. He could still close his legs but Shizuo's body between them prevented them from closing completely, leaving some space for hands to sneak in and leisurely explore. 

Things only got worse when a strong hand effortlessly forced one of his legs open to mercilessly attack the ridiculously ticklish spot near his hipbones.

At least until Izaya finally managed let go of his pride long enough to beg Shizuo to stop.

"Okay, okahay, S-stohohohop!! Go sohohomewhere else! G-gohoho somewhere else!!!" He practically screamed, not even realizing that that was not a request to stop completely.

"Okay", Shizuo easily complied, the words not lost on him. He grinned in satisfaction as he watched the flea gasping for breath, chest rapidly moving up and down, face flushed, and hair attractively dishevelled.

There was still a lot of uncharted skin to explore. With his arms bound behind his lower back, Izaya was forced to arch it upwards, exposing his stomach and ribs to the devasting attention. Izaya was too distracted to realize this however, as he breathed a sigh of relief when his thighs were released. 

Shizuo gave him a few moments to catch his breath before lightly running his fingertips up Izaya's sides, making the shorter man jerk and tense beneath him, breath catching in his throat as he realized his position.

Before he continued though, Shizuo asked softly:

"Colour?"

Izaya took a while to answer, partly because he was still gasping for breath and partly because he was struggling to admit it. 

"... Green." He said softly, looking away.

At that, Shizuo's grin turned softer, and he couldn't resist leaning in to place a quick kiss on the corner of the sulking lips. It was one thing to know Izaya didn't really mind the tickling; it was another to have it confirmed.

"So, you're still feeling giggly, huh flea?" He asked teasingly, feeling bold.

"Fuck off." Izaya snapped, fake annoyance ruined by the aggressive blush on his face.

"Not until you stop laughing", Shizuo couldn't help but want to bully him a little, knowing that there was little chance Izaya could stop laughing if Shizuo continued tickling him.

To prove his point, he tweaked the brunette in the ribs, earning himself an adorably choked yelp from the shorter man. While not as devastatingly ticklish as his thighs, his ribs were still decently ticklish, and Izaya's resolve to stay quiet only lasted a couple of seconds when Shizuo started digging around the sensitive bones with purpose. The resulting giggles made Shizuo feel warm.

Now that the dam had broken, the brunette couldn't stop himself from pleading amid peals of poorly suppressed laughter; the cries of "NooooOO-Ohohoh!", "W-wahahait!", and "Get ohohoff, y-you prohotozoan!" going ignored by the blond who knew Izaya didn't really mean it.

After all, Izaya knew what to say if he really wanted this to stop.

"Who are you calling a protozoan, shitty flea?" Shizuo asked, more amused than pissed off.

"You, you beheheast!" Izaya cried.

Shizuo gave him a quick squeeze in the ticklish spot of his thigh in retaliation, watching Izaya spasm and dissolve into more desperate laughter as he did.

"Careful, you might want to rethink your situation here", he warned him with mock menace.

"Fuhuhck off!"

The silky red ribbon tied all around Izaya's body was thin but deceptively strong. While it was sturdy enough not to rip with his struggles, keeping him bound and helpless, it clung to his body like a second skin, offering little protection against the wandering fingers. Shizuo made a mental note to keep it when they were done.

He continued tickling all over the sensitive skin, delighting in the different noises his touch elicited, categorizing the different pitches of Izaya's laughter and the spots that provoked them. He struck gold again when managed to squeeze his fingers between Izaya's arm and torso, finding the spots on his upper ribs and underarms, which had Izaya squealing and laughing so hard that Shizuo had to put a hand in his mouth to muffle the screams. Even then it didn't escape his notice that Izaya never really asked him to stop.

Eventually though, the blond's touch grew lighter, more soothing than ticklish, and Izaya grew boneless on the bed, soft whines colouring his dying giggles. He was quick to suppress them but not before they did strange things to Shizuo's heart.

"Shit, you're fucking adorable" Shizuo breathed out, before he could stop himself.

Unfortunately, the quiet intimacy didn't last long as Izaya quickly recovered and so did his snarky attitude. 

"Adorable?" Izaya repeated disdainfully, but the effect was lessened by the flush on his cheeks and the tears in the corners of his eyes "Maybe Shizu-chan should get his head checked. I think his only braincell finally snapped."

"Look who's talking. You've been brain-dead since you were born."

"I'm surprised Shizu-chan even knows what brain-dead means. Did you read that in a crossword puzzle?"

The banter was familiar and Shizuo could feel a sense of normalcy returning as they traded meaningless barbs and insults.

They'd fucked and played around many times before but somehow always managed to shy away before things got too intimate. Their encounters were harsh and passionate, driven by pure sexual tension and the desire they felt for each other.

Recently though, Shizuo could feel that changing, turning into something softer and more affectionate. It was slow but steady progress; inevitable like the sun rising in the morning.

Shizuo had been cold in the darkness for so long that he didn't know what to do with that warmth. Nonetheless, he was ready to welcome it as long as Izaya was right there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with how to end this for weeks now. Initially, I wanted to try writing some smut for this but it turns out that I really can't so fluff it is. I hoje you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> On another note, this was actually inspired by some fanart I saw, where the twins were giving Shizuo a gift-wrapped Izaya for his birthday. I couldn't find the source of the original fanart to link it here but you can probably find it if you google "shizuo izaya present" as well as some variations of that concept.
> 
> ~~(Do it. You won't regret it xD)~~


End file.
